primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Henderson Hall
|Actor/Actress = Louis Ferreira}} Colonel Henderson Hall was a colonel in the Canadian Army and the overseeing leader of the military division running Project Magnet. He hoped to change the past via the Anomalies so as to save the future, and thus he wanted to take full access to the Anomalies from Evan Cross. Biography Background Colonel Hall had two children aged three and five and at some point he apparently at some point saw the Future, in which the world was apparently very bleak and unpleasant. ( ) Planning for the Future After Project Magnet became aware of the Anomaly phenomenon, Ken Leeds delivered Leggy, a juvenile Terror Bird, to Colonel Hall to get Project Magnet reactivated to deal with the Anomalies. ( ) Colonel Hall ultimately approved the reactivation of Project Magnet to deal with the Anomaly phenomenon, and sent Lisa Merriweather as an overseer reporting to him. ( ) Colonel Hall also gave Project Magnet an objective to, whenever possible, acquire plant and animal specimens from the Past via the Anomalies, to extract prehistoric bacteria from said specimens in hopes of using them to produce cleaner fuels and resources. Colonel Hall hoped as well that Project Magnet would eventually gain full access to the Anomalies, so that Hall could change Humanity's history via the Anomalies to negate Humanity's mistakes and the damage caused by them to Earth's present day ecosystem, by introducing the aforementioned bacteria capable of producing clean fuels into Earth's ecosystem in the Past for Humanity to use after evolving and developing. ( ) When Leeds informed Colonel Hall that Project Magnet had failed to capture a Triceratops due to interference from the Cross Photonics Special Projects Group, Hall questioned whether or not Leeds and him were on the same side. ( ) After Leggy escaped the Canadian military's creature research lab, Colonel Hall sent a squad of soldiers led by Major Douglas to recapture the Terror Bird. Leggy was ultimately shot and killed, and Leeds arrested for turning on Douglas. ( ) After Leeds was arrested, Colonel Hall spoke with him and discovered that Leeds was now loyal to Cross Photonics. Seeing Cross Photonics as a threat to his goal of gaining full access to the Anomalies, Colonel Hall then sent Sergeant Macready to the Tank to arrest Evan Cross and confiscate the Special Projects Group's Anomaly technology. After Douglas failed to confiscate the SPG's technology, Colonel Hall forced a meeting with Evan. Hall tried to convince Evan that the former knew what he was doing with the Anomalies but Evan didn't, and attempted to get Evan to understand Hall's goals and join him. After Evan refused to join Colonel Hall, the latter threatened to have Dylan Weir and Mac Rendell arrested for decades for trespassing in the military's creature lab; causing a reluctant Evan to agree to give Colonel Hall full control over the Special Projects Group, and access to all of its technology, inventions and information. After Project Magnet gained control over Cross Photonics, Colonel Hall wanted tighter control over the Special Projects Group, believing that the military would be better in the field at containing the Anomalies than civilians, but Angelika Finch was against this. Hall subsequently appointed Ange civilian liaison between Cross Photonics and Project Magnet. Later, when Toby Nance was injured in the field and dying of Brontoscorpio venom in hospital, Colonel Hall visited Ange at the hospital and realised that the creature encounter meant that the Special Projects Group could still detect Anomalies; but Ange brushed this off until Toby could be saved. Colonel Hall led a search-and-rescue team through the Anomaly at Britannia Beach that the Special Projects Group had found, and had the team and two others they had come across rescued from there, and an Albertosaurus attacking them tranquilised. Evan tried to warn Hall that they had to put the creature back in 2006 so that it could jump-start the chain of events that led to Evan discovering the Anomalies, but Hall did not listen and had the Albertosaurus taken back to the Present for study. After seeing that the other side of the Anomaly was in a Spaghetti Junction of numerous other Anomalies, Colonel Hall returned to the Present with the team and had Project Magnet secure the Anomaly site for their own purposes. When the Albertosaurus broke free and caused havoc, Colonel Hall tried to get his soldiers to stop shooting the creature, until the Albertosaurus attacked Hall and used its head to throw him against a van. Leeds then had medics tend to the injured Colonel, and a medic arrived and was seen checking the motionless Hall for a pulse. It is unknown whether or not Colonel Hall died from his injuries. Other references TBA Personality Colonel Hall seemed to see himself as a hero, and intended to save the Future. Unlike Evan Cross, Hall believed in action and using the Anomalies to alter the timeline rather than trying to keep the timeline the same; to the point that Colonel Hall had an extremely reckless and arrogant, complete lack of regard for the damage that could be caused by the removals of creatures from their time periods under his orders, regardless of any known major role said creatures had in history. When attempting to convince someone to join or cooperate with him, Colonel Hall normally took a civil approach and tried to convince these people of the potential benefits of his actions; but if this failed, Hall could resort to much more ruthless methods, as shown when he threatened to have Evan Cross' friends charged and arrested for decades when Evan refused to cooperate. Colonel Hall also believed that the military were much better at handling the Anomaly operation than civilians, regarding all civilians and other non-military personnel to the point of bias as renegades and inadequate at the operation, and wanting them out of the way. Trivia *Colonel Hall serves as the primary antagonist of Primeval: New World, unless one counts the Albertosaurus. Appearances * * (mentioned, DVD only) * (phone call, voice not heard) * * * * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Primeval: New World characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anomaly personnel Category:Military Category:Canadian Army Category:Soldiers